


The Stars Led Me To You

by emmaqueenofthegales (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Han Solo Lives, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Snoke Ships It, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, phasma is a big metal mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emmaqueenofthegales
Summary: After failing to kill General Snoke, Kylo Ren finally runs from the First Order, taking Hux and Phasma with him. They journey across the galaxy hoping to find a place to settle down, but the Force is working against them, and  Kylo realizes that his destiny might lead him back to the Rebellion





	The Stars Led Me To You

"Well... we royally fucked up didn't we?" Phasma set her helmet on the nearest table and joined Kylo and Hux in the front of the ship. Kylo had his legs up on Hux's lap and was pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Mmhm," He grunted. "Snoke apparently, is not quite as dead as I would have liked. Now I am a traitor as well as a deserter, and the First Order will stop at nothing to bring us back. Not to mention that I betrayed Rey and now we have nowhere to go. So yes, I fucked up." 

Phasma ran her hands through her short blond hair and leaned up against the door frame, examining her nails. "You know, it's not as bad as it seems," she offered. "Like yeah, we probably won't survive to the next moon cycle and most likely will be gunned down by either side, but at least..." her voice trailed off and she thought for a moment. "You know what, never mind. This is bad." 

"What an uplifting pep talk, Phas. I couldn't have done better myself." Kylo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Hux, who had been staying wisely out of the conversation rolled his eyes. He shoved Kylo's feet off of him and leaned forward, checking their stolen ships coordinates. Damn...there was nowhere safe for them to land for at least a couple hours. He had been toying with the idea of jumping into hyperspace, but without a proper destination it wouldn't be smart to waste the fuel. Leaning back, he rested his head on the chair and closed his eyes. 

"...You okay, Hux?" Kylo took his hand and squeezed it. Hux opened his eyes and winked. 

"Your concern is very touching Ren. I'm flattered." he rolled back his shoulders and stretched his neck. "We should figure out what course of direction to take, then plan out fuel and supply stops from there. We need a plan...I just...I can't figure out what to do." Hux raised Kylo's hand to his lips and softly kissed it. "This isn't the future I promised you. Either of you." he glanced at Phasma, who shrugged half heartedly. 

"I should check on EA-1102, he took quite a number of bad hits back there." and with that, she ducked out of the cockpit and out of sight. 

Hux and Kylo shared a look. 

"Someone has a crush." Kylo waggled his eyebrows. Hux snorted. 

"Be glad she didn't hear you, I would have hated to find your balls nailed to the wall." 

Kylo snickered, and looked out of the front window. His eyes were worried, and his leg was bouncing slightly. "You know, EA-1102 really needs a nickname. It's quite a mouthful to say every time we're talking about him." 

Hux nodded. "We'll let Phas do the honours of giving him a title." 

"Poor guy, he's probably going to end up with a name like "Camo" or "Killer" or something like that." 

"She'll do fine," Hux reached for his datapad and scrolled through lazily. "While she checks on him, you and I will set our course. We need to be smart about this...we can't afford any stupid mistakes." 

******* 

"EA-1102," Phasma set the broth on the nightstand with a loud clang. "Time to acquire sustenance." she waited impatiently for the man to prop himself up on his elbows and sit up. EA-1102 wiped sweat off his brow with the back of his hand and looked at Phasma with heavy, lidded brown eyes. 

"What time is it?' he murmured, reaching for the bowl. 

"A little past 0500." she handed him the spoon. 

"Jesus," he swore. "That early?" she shakily raised the broth to his lips, nearly missing his mouth as he tentatively sipped at it. 

"We've been flying all night," she fixed him a hard look. "The General and Kylo Ren are up in the cockpit, trying to plan out our course of action." 

He nodded and set down the bowl, not wanting to risk throwing it back up. "We're deserters then. Failures." noticing her glare he quickly corrected himself. "Not that...I regret anything. It was a blast, really. It's just kind of hard, ya know? Like where the hell do we go from here?" he chuckled, which quickly turned to coughs. He tightly pressed a handkerchief to his mouth, shoulders shaking. Once he regained control he asked as Phasma changed his bandages. "Is it bad?" 

Phasma hesitated, then shook her had and applied the salve with surprisingly gentle hands. "No." she cleared her throat. "You'll live, but christ," she grinned. "You took six hits from a blaster, and you're still breathing. That's no small feat." 

EA-1102 shrugged and rested against the pillows. "They were bad shots. Missed most of my vital organs." 

"Still. Quite impressive." 

"Can I ask you something?" he tilted his head to the side. 

"What." 

"The name 'Phasma,' where did it come from?" 

She was silent for a moment. "It was given me by General Hux when I was made Captain. Apparently 'Captain GX-4200 didn't sound as good. It's a great honour to be given a name." After checking for infection, she tied the bandages back up and crushed some pain killers in his water. "No sign of inflammation...which is good, all things considered. You should be up and about in a few days." she handed him the glass which he took gratefully. "You know I never got to thank you." she said. 

EA-1102 looked up startled. "For what?' 

"Saving our asses back there. You could have easily reported us escaping but...you didn't. Might I as why?" 

His mouth turned up at the corner. "Stormtroopers stick together don't we? Plus, I figured if you and the General were doing something like that, it was for the right reasons." 

"Well..." she gestured vaguely. "Thank you." 

"Anytime." 

"I'll let you get a little more rest." she patted his shoulder a little awkwardly. "I'll wake you for lunch." 

********* 

"And I'm _telling you _Ostreth is not a good place to land!"__

__"Oh come on, it supports the First Order! Where else can we go?"_ _

__"If it supports the First Order our faces will be plastered to every wanted wall there is by now!" Hux shouted._ _

__Kylo glared, his voice quiet. "Hux, there's nowhere that is _safe _for us. You know that. We need more food and water, not to mention medical supplies and weapons. We left with nothing, we cant keep going with just the clothes on our backs."___ _

___"I wont loose you. Any of you." Hux shook his head. "So no, we're not landing. Period."_ _ _

___"Everything alright in here?" Phasma knocked on the door frame._ _ _

___Kylo threw up his hands. "Hux is being a stubborn ass, as usual."_ _ _

___"I'm being smart, Ren." he snapped. "Something you are not."_ _ _

___"Enough, both of you." Phasma sighed. "Regardless of whose right or wrong...we need to land. Immediately."_ _ _

___"Whats wrong?" Kylo stood, worried. "Have they found us?"_ _ _

___"No, no... nothing like that. It's EA-1107, we need some antibiotics. There's none in the ship...not for the wounds he's sustained."_ _ _

___"Can he live without?" Hux voice was strained._ _ _

___"It's not that bad. Yet. But if we do nothing, and don't catch it in the beginning stages we're going to have to get him to a medical facility. That will raise questions, questions none of us can afford right now." she sat on Hux's lap ignoring his huff of annoyance._ _ _

___"I am not some chair you can just sit on whenever you like!"_ _ _

___"So we land then. Ostreth is not a very populated planet, we can be in and out within the hour." Kylo rubbed his face tiredly. "So we just need to figure out how to stay in the shadows, and not be recognized."_ _ _

___"I don't like this plan." Hux bit his lip worriedly and pushed Phasma off him. "I don't want you two getting hurt, you hear?"_ _ _

___"The General should stay. If things go sour, we need someone to man the ship." Phasma mused. "Not that it will," she said, catching Hux's expression. "Just in case." Kylo nodded, seemingly agreeing._ _ _

___"When we get down, we'll split up. Cover more ground and take less time. We'll meet back at the ship in an hour-regardless if we have everything. Got it?"_ _ _

___Hux straightened up, and wiped the microscopic dirt off of his uniform shirt. "Fine." he said bitterly. "Don't come crying to me if you get shot at." he stood, and stalked out calling over his shoulder. "I'll be in the engine room, if you need me."_ _ _

___Kylo went after him, Phasma hanging back to give them some privacy._ _ _

___"Hey," he said, jogging to catch up._ _ _

___"What is it Ren?"_ _ _

___Kylo caught his sleeve. "Hux, wait." he pulled him close for a hug, which Hux rolled his eyes at. "Tell me whats wrong."_ _ _

___"Whats wrong? What's wrong is that you're an idiot Do you know that? An absolute, blundering IDIOT!" Hux growled. "I swear to the stars, Kylo if you do not get your ass back here safely I will personally hunt you down, and slice your throat. Then I will paint a masterpiece with your blood, and call it _This is What Happens to Idiots Who Don't Listen to Their Boyfriend. _" He reached up and grasped Kylo's collar and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Afterwards, I shall kill myself only to throttle your sorry person in the afterlife. Got it?"___ _ _

___Kylo nodded gravely, a smile tugging at his lips. "Noted, my love."_ _ _

___"Do NOT call me pet names, Kylo I swear-"_ _ _

___"Shut up," Kylo kissed him again. "We'll both be fine, I promise, gingersnap."_ _ _

___Hux shoved him away and Kylo laughed. "Get out of here, the both of you." he wiped his lips and turned away. "And bring back booze for god's sake!"_ _ _

___ _

___ _

******** ___ _

___Ostreth was a weird planet, Kylo decided, as he looked through the markets, taking note of every possible person he could. He had a bag over his shoulder, filled with portions of food and some flasks of water he'd stolen. The streets were made out of stone, and buildings laid one on top of another, with brightly coloured banners and lights. The locals seemed friendly enough, but he still took great care in concealing his face. They were perhaps the oddest things in the entire universe. They were short, barely up to his chest, all clad in stone grey and bright pointed hoods with tassels. They spook in loud garish tones to one another, hands gesturing wildly. He would be glad to get out of here as soon as possible._ _ _

___What he truly lamented the loss of was his lightsaber. Everything had happened so quickly, and it was lost in the rush and the haze. He needed a replacement, and soon, but he doubted they would have any kyber crystals. The plasma blade, however they might have. He shouldn't focus on that right now, though. That was the least of his priorities. His intercom buzzed every once in awhile, which he knew had to be Hux. He didn't say anything, however, but Kylo knew he was probably just checking in._ _ _

___He was grateful for Hux._ _ _

___When the both of them finally got past their own denial and anger, and started seeing each other, it was the best thing to ever happen to Kylo in a long time. Their relationship was a secret one, however. if word got out to the Resistance, it would have painted a giant target on each of their backs. Kylo didn't mind at all. Phasma found out about it, of course, completely by accident. Both Hux and Kylo had retired for the night, and Phasma...well she walked in right as they were doing _it _. Needless to say, she was scandalized, and so was the both of them. It took awhile for any of them to actually talk about what had happened, but as soon as they did, a friendship and alliance had formed.___ _ _

___Kylo snatched an apple off one of the counters and rolled it up his coat. As soon as he was a safe distance away, he took a large bite, some juice dribbled down his chin which he wiped away with the back of his sleeve._ _ _

___Snoke had known the entire time. Often throwing it in the others faces whenever he was particularly angry. But other than that, Kylo took another bite as he thought about it, he was pretty cool with the idea. And when he wasn't being a monster, Snoke would often ask when the wedding was going to be._ _ _

____"It should be a big event..." Snoke had rumbled, is voice surprisingly sounding something like pride. "It is no small thing when one of my most esteemed Generals is getting married to my loyal apprentice."_ _ _ _

___He finished the apple in two more bites, before throwing the core away. There's no time to reminisce, however. He only had half an hour before he had to get back._ _ _

___ _

___ _

********* ___ _

___Phasma had only just pocketed the medication when a buzz on her receiver sounded._ _ _

___"General," she murmured, voice quiet so she wouldn't be overheard. She casted a careful eye around, before turning into an alleyway so she could have a bit of peace while talking to him. "What is it?"_ _ _

___The sound of his panicked voice sent millions of red flags in her direction. "Get back to the ship! Now, Phasma-"_ _ _

___"General, whats the matter?" she tried to be calm, but on the inside, it was all turning to jelly._ _ _

___"Ph-ma-they-us. Bzzt. Fir-here. Bzzt."_ _ _

___His voice cut out. Phasma went still, her mind blank. One second passed, then two, and on the third she was running. Her feet hitting the ground so hard it sent jolts of pain through her legs. Just then she risky glance to the milky white sky, and in the distance, saw an Imperial Destroyer. She tore through the streets, one hand on her blaster, the other hand pushing people out of the way. As she passed crowds, she got glimpses and flashes of armour. How could she be so stupid! There were spies fucking _everywhere _! Phasma's lungs heaved as she willed herself to keep going. Damn them for parking their ship so far away! Her foot snagged on a loose stone and she went sprawling to the ground. Dazed for a few moments, she picked herself back up, wiping the rubble and stones from her hands, and kept running. Her knees were skinned, she could feel the sharp stings and heat of blood under her pants.___ _ _

___"Come on, come on, come on!" She chanted._ _ _

___"PHASMA!" a voice yelled. It was Kylo, apparently they had abandoned all plans of being stealthy._ _ _

___"I'm here," she yelled back. "We have to get to the ship!" she looked at Kylo, whose feet had left the ground and jumped a few meters in the air, narrowly avoiding a cart of precious metal. It was times like this where Phasma was jealous of the "force sensitive" people._ _ _

___They were almost there...they can make it. The ships engine roared to life and the platform slowly lowered to the ground. Phas and Kylo raced on, gasping and heaving for air._ _ _

___"FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Hux screamed at them._ _ _

___"I know, I know!" Kylo ran for the cockpit and threw himself into the captains chair. Hux quickly joined him, yelling at Phasma to man the left gun. She climbed into the left turret control room and flipped a few switches._ _ _

___"I'm here, what do you need me to do?"_ _ _

___"Wait for my signal!" Kylo yelled, as their ship started to rise in the air. "Sheilds up General Hux!"_ _ _

___"God Ren," Hux grinned after he had the sheilds running. "I get so turned on when you call me that."_ _ _

___They managed to get up into space before the familiar whirring of TIE Fighters plagued their ears._ _ _

___"Phas, you got that?"_ _ _

___"I got it, I got it!"_ _ _

___Dodging blasts like a pro, Kylo's voice strained. "How the hell did they find us so quickly?"_ _ _

___"The ship," Hux gasped. "I found the tracker awhile after you left...I knew it was only a matter of time! Still, we got a ten second head start. Is the ship ready to go into hyperspace?"_ _ _

___Quickly checking over the status, Kylo nodded. "We should have enough fuel to loose them, but after that...we'll need more. Unless you happened to fill up...."_ _ _

___Hux shook his head. "We need to get rid of some of these TIE fighters and clear a path. Can I man the right gun?"_ _ _

___Kylo gritted his teeth, "We cant fly this thing into battle without a co-pilot."_ _ _

___"What's going on?" A voice behind them asked. Hux turned._ _ _

___"EA-1107! You should be in bed rest-"_ _ _

___A blast from enemy fire hit their ship shaking it, and EA-1107 had to grasp the doorframe to keep himself from falling._ _ _

___"We need someone for the right turret! Are you well enough to shoot a gun?"_ _ _

___"Right away, General." his face was ashen white and sweating as he half jogged half walked away._ _ _

___"As soon as they clear a path, set our course straight for Tatooine." Hux ordered._ _ _

___"I'm sorry, did you just say _Tatooine? _" Kylo narrowed his eyes.___ _ _

___"Yes! Just fucking do it you ignorant ass hat. Unless you'd rather die out here, set our course for Tatooine!"_ _ _

___"Setting course." he mumbled. "Ready when you are!"_ _ _

___"Phasma, EA-1107, how's it looking?" Hux yelled through the coms._ _ _

___"Just....a few....more!" Phasma called back._ _ _

___"Kylo, prepare for the jump! In three....two....one....now!"_ _ _

___ _

___ _

******** ___ _

___"Why the hell does everything seem to lead back to fucking Tatooine?" Kylo stared at the miserable brown excuse for a planet and sighed. Hux took a swig from his flask, and made a face as the whiskey burned its way down his throat._ _ _

___"We wont be here for long." He offered the flask to Kylo, who took it, but made no move to take a sip._ _ _

___"You got rid of the tracker right?"_ _ _

___"Of course I did." Hux rolled his eyes._ _ _

___"We fix the ship, get more supplies, then head out. I don't want to linger here for long...I'm not a big fan of sand."_ _ _

___"Noted." Hux grabbed the flask and finished its contents in one gulp. "Alright, lets land."_ _ _


End file.
